


【N新V/DV/双V】一（yu）时（qiu）兴（bu）起（man）

by guazijun



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 双V相互插入有, 叔侄围观有, 玩具有
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guazijun/pseuds/guazijun
Summary: 这篇总的来说就是寂寞少X在工作狂老公不在家时发生的事儿





	1. Chapter 1

“我要吐了，我真的要吐了——”  
但丁摇晃着冲进屋里，一头扑到椅子上。维吉尔看着自己的兄弟，脸上没有表情。  
“不顺利？”  
“效果不太好，小姑娘在考虑换个材料，或是改变一下的思路。不对，重点不在这里，那小子精神头怎么这么好！这就是年轻的力量么？是我老了么？？”  
但丁翻了个身，毫无形象可言的挂在椅子上唠唠叨叨的抱怨。红色的衬衫缺失了靠上的两颗扣子，正好露出饱满的胸肌和一点点腹肌的线条，再往下是被布料紧紧包裹的精悍腰身，在当前的姿势下被拉出格外坚韧有力的弧度，继续往下，当衬衫下摆间露出的一点肉色隐没进皮带之后——  
视线的滑动戛然而止，维吉尔收回落在弟弟身上的目光，合上了手中的书。  
“当初就不该答应那小子帮他做测试，我这辈子还是第一次体会到累到想吐是什么感觉，尼禄那小子就不知道尊老爱幼一下么？不过这把年纪还能有机会丰富一下人生经历，我是不是该谢谢他？总之我好累啊老哥哥哥哥哥哥哥————！”  
但丁从椅子上弹起来，一转身坐到维吉尔身边，银色的脑袋无所顾忌的砸在蓝色的肩膀上，大猫般的磨蹭了起来。维吉尔扬起下巴避开但丁脑袋上乱翘的发丝，少见的直接默许了对方的举动。  
“你之前和我去魔界的时候可没这么废物，但丁。”  
“那不一样。”但丁懒得和维吉尔纠结用词，他无力的摆了摆手，连声音都透着疲惫，“尼禄和你完全不是一个路数，几年前还好说，现在想对抗他那身蛮力可得花点力气。而且不光是体力，还有脑力的消耗，这才是问题所在你知道么。说到这个——”但丁把自己从维吉尔身上扯了起来，“明天还得帮忙处理素材和修改图纸，我先去睡觉了。”  
“…什么？”维吉尔的声音不易察觉的绷紧了。  
“我去睡觉了？”但丁茫然的重复，“啊，我晚饭已经吃过了，你要是饿了冰箱里有披萨抽屉里有红魂。”  
维吉尔看着但丁晃悠悠飘向里屋的背影，嘴唇微张，最终却只是吸了口气。他皱着眉头重新把书打开，视线在一行文字上来回扫了数遍，又啪的一声把书合上。  
套着靴套的长靴重重踩上茶几，“哐——！”的一声巨响。

关掉花洒的同时，外面响起了开门声，时间刚好。  
“结束了？”  
“唔哇！”  
房间的大门和浴室的门紧挨着，尼禄一进屋就迎上了靠在浴室门框上的V，不禁被吓了一跳。对方应该刚洗完澡，纤细的躯体只在腰间裹了一条毛巾，发梢还在往下滴水。  
“没有，妮可要整理一下数据，明天再继续。”尼禄从毛巾架上抽了条干毛巾盖在V的脑袋上，推着他往屋里走，“你去穿衣服，我先洗个澡。”  
热水浇在脊背上，尼禄满足的叹息，只可惜流水冲的走尘埃，却冲不散疲惫。  
尼禄很喜欢自己亲手改装的湛蓝玫瑰和绯红女皇，但如果说他完全不向往但丁的象牙白与黑檀木以及那把召之即来魔剑，那肯定是骗人的。况且他的本职不是武器师，知识和技术都不够完备，改装出来武器总有各种各样的欠缺，而这一次他枪与剑居然在战斗之中出了问题。虽然最后有惊无险的平安结束，但说实话把恶魔的脑袋一个个拧掉真的挺累的，尼禄不想再来第二次了。  
正巧这时妮可提出用恶魔材料帮忙升级武器，尼禄也就选择欣然接受了，而出于机械手花式故障的前车之鉴和湛蓝玫瑰与绯红女皇在他战斗中的重要性，强度测试就变成了十分重要的环节。他的父亲对枪械一类的武器完全不屑，而V的身体显然不适合这种工作，那么以协助开发和测试强度为目的，剩下的人选也只有但丁了。熟悉各种恶魔素材，使用各种武器的经验丰富，最关键的是，他足够强大。如果新武器能承受与但丁的战斗，自然能应付其他恶魔。  
结果就是妮可疯狂爆肝一天出一版改良，自己为了跟上进度一天和但丁打一架，打完了还得挂着满头的血开小会总结问题。不论是体力还是脑力，都是巨大的消耗。  
这一次妮可说想彻底换个思路，新的结构与材料……还有设计样式……有些东西战斗中可能没测试到……  
尼禄一边思考一边关上花洒，也像V那样拿了条毛巾裹在腰间，他的短发不用刻意去擦，随意甩甩头就能半干。  
“V？”  
尼禄走出浴室，意外的看到V依旧维持着之前的打扮，顶着毛巾盘腿坐在床上，看着自己歪了下头。  
“这样下去你又会生病的。”尼禄无奈叹气，走过去摸了一把黑色的发丝，果然还没有擦干。大概因为之前的体质太过方便，V并不能很好的理解自己现在的身体有多脆弱，即使已经因为下雨不打伞然后发烧或是放着伤口不去处理直到感染之类相当低级的问题挂掉过好几次了，依旧不长记性。  
尼禄一边认命的握住V头上的毛巾开始擦拭，一边思考要怎么才能让V记住睡觉前换睡衣。从手感的角度讲裸睡当然是好文明，当从对方的健康考虑，这个季节已经不适合光着身子睡觉了。  
这个人怎么说也是自己半个爹，但尼禄最近觉得自己才是当爹——或者说是当妈的那个。  
他在心里默默叹气。  
“尼禄——”V被尼禄揉搓的摇晃，喉咙深滚发出意味不明的低音。深绿的眼睛半眯着，视线越过在眼前来回晃动的毛巾，落在了男孩近在咫尺的躯体上。  
被热水滋润过的肌肤显露出温暖而柔软的触感，水珠顺着肌肉结实饱满的线条滚落，滑过精悍的腰身，在胯骨的轮廓上略一停留后跌入毛巾的绒毛消失不见，留下一道反光的水痕。  
殷红的舌尖的无意识的舔舐过唇角，一道精光于深绿中浮现又隐没。V抬起了手——  
“你先睡吧，我还要去查一下资料。”  
——尼禄松开了毛巾。  
他走到衣柜前拿出睡衣扔给V，然后动作利落的换好了衣服，临走前还回来给V的额头落下了一个吻。  
“晚安。”  
“尼禄……？”  
房门在眼前干脆利落的合上，V停在半空的手微微发颤。

V坐在沙发上，隔着茶几和完整的那个自身相对无言。他的诗集安静的躺在腿上，连翻开装个样子都懒得。  
“你多久没做过了。”他问。  
“……”维吉尔对这个问题回以沉默。  
两个人的表情都不太明朗，满是平日里不会对另一个人——至少维吉尔绝对不会在但丁面前标出来的焦躁。没有人比自己更清楚自己，没有人比自己更了解自己，即使他们变成了两个个体，依旧可以将对方的状态一望而知，连做多余的迂回与暗示的必要都没有。  
有多久了？  
几星期？一个月？  
维吉尔眯起眼睛。自从但丁被尼禄拖去当免费劳工，每天回来要么是一副累得半死不活恨不得化水的样子，要么就是难得认真的沉浸在一大堆魔界书籍若有所思。至于其他的事情，比如说做爱。那是什么？世界上还有这么档子事么？他甚至在恍惚间开始怀疑，之前一天能缠上自己三次的弟弟，到底是不是很久之前自己的意识沉溺于虚无时产生的一个梦境。  
而自己人性面那边的状况也无需多问，苍白的皮肤上，不论是红痕还是青紫甚至是最难消退的牙印都早已无迹可寻，对方的身体上看不到半丝他儿子留下的痕迹——维吉尔对V这个样子倒是挺满意的，他之前一直多重方面的不太爽那些彰示占有的标记。总之显而易见的，尼禄在征用但丁的同时，自己也没有功夫闲着。   
他不是个纵欲的人，可也不是个无欲的人。和回来后被但丁缠的习惯了那种事没有任何关系，也没有食髓知味的上瘾，他只是有正常的生理需求要满足。在过去维吉尔还未试过主动索取，毕竟想教育但丁适可而止都是件令人头痛的事，不过当他想要时他当然会自己去拿，只是结果却不怎么令人满意。回想起昨晚的情景，维吉尔咯吱咯吱的磨牙，他已经做那么多的明示，可但丁居然选择去睡成一滩死猪。那具总是在自己身上肆意妄为的躯体的姿态与热度再一次浮上眼底，他带来的蚀骨销魂的快感也随之在记忆里复苏，化成令人焦灼的热度沉在小腹。  
维吉尔的脸色越来越阴沉，V看着他先是冷笑，后是苦笑。  
他懒得猜自己永远学不会坦诚的本体和那个愚蠢的弟弟之间发生了什么，毕竟自己这边也不怎么乐观。尼禄近日来的疲惫他看在眼里，他又不是那种满脑子抛瓦不懂得体贴的半魔，当然会放他的男孩好好休息。当尼禄看起来不那么忙的时候，V也尝试过索取和诱惑，在尼禄看东西的时候挤进他怀里磨蹭结果被揉着脑袋说别闹，睡觉前翻身骑上尼禄的腰结果被捞下来当了一夜抱枕，夜里听着男孩的呼吸声睡不着时他甚至试过拉过对方的手来帮自己，可对方居然呼吸节奏都没变的依旧睡得香甜？尼禄啊你身为猎人身为战士的警觉性呢？？你这样放到魔界不出三天就连骨头渣都捡不回来了你知道么？？？  
他还能怎么做？赤身裸体的只穿着围裙的迎接尼禄会家，问题吃饭洗澡还是自己？噢谢谢提醒，这让他想起来以前自己这么干的时候，尼禄是怎么把他扔在原地一路咆哮着冲下楼质问但丁给自己看了什么奇怪的东西的。  
一丝夹杂着委屈的酸涩浮上眼角，V仰头把它憋了回去。  
男孩温暖的怀抱足以安抚他的身心，但他仍渴望着一些通过肉体来激荡灵魂的刺激。  
维吉尔的瞳孔银蓝，V的瞳孔的墨绿，他们看着彼此，看着本为同一的对方。教会他们欢愉的那个人此时都不在这里，但是他在这里，他也在这里。  
柔软的嘴唇勾起了带着嘲讽意味的弧度。  
“你知道我们并非一定要依靠他们才能解决问题，对吧。”  
“我想你是对的。”

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本回基本双V百合only，但DV和崽V全程存在感  
有维吉尔和V相互X的情节，请注意避雷  
我家尼禄有点脑回路发育异常，大脑左右半球错位那种，个人爱好，习惯就好【】

“没有那个必要。”  
“首先我进去的时候不想被夹断，其次你进来的时候我不想被撕碎。”V摇晃着手里的瓶子看着维吉尔，难以置信他和但丁的屋里居然没有润滑剂，还要他回房间去拿，“看来你们平时不怎么按正常流程办事，所以这部分还是我来吧。”  
“正常流程？”维吉尔眯眼，“你打算和我打一场么。”他不认为眼前的存在有这个力量。  
“……所以说你们那个不是正常的。”V有点无语。  
他叹了口把瓶子放在一边，双手搭上维吉尔的肩膀。虽说要自己来，但一直以来V都只负责诱导，真正干活的全是尼禄，突然要亲力亲为，他有点拿不准该做什么。V试探着碰了碰维吉尔的嘴角，在他的习惯里，性爱总是由亲吻开始。  
【自己】的气息近在咫尺的将己身环绕，他还从没想过【自己】亲吻起来会是什么感觉。温度偏低，不像他的男孩那么温暖，而触感则是和观感相反的柔软。在他看来这感觉不算糟糕，也不知道平日里在这个位置的人又有何感想。V又往中间挪了一点，正式覆上了维吉尔的唇，他舔了舔紧闭的唇瓣，没有收到任何回应。他睁开眼睛，只见对方正一脸平静的看着自己，银蓝的深处藏着戏谑。于是深绿的颜色化成了锋利的刃——  
你需要学会配合。  
当V开口打算抱怨的瞬间，维吉尔抬手掐住了他的下颌。  
“——！”  
这是一个侵略性极强的吻，掠夺所有空间与氧气，燃起一切热度与欲望。  
V在一阵窒息后才找回自己的意识，他随即抬手攥住维吉尔后脑的银发，借助微弱的身高优势将自己压了上去。维吉尔当然不会就此放弃主动权，他顺势揽住纤细的腰抱起V按到床上，对方则熟练的用双腿勾住了他的膝窝。他的身体晃了一下一同跪上床垫，粘腻的水声中随即混入了不那么和谐的碰撞声，两个人都闷哼了一声，但谁也没有停下了。低哑的喘息自唇齿纠葛的间隙泄出，他们都太久没体会过这个了，猛然间爆发出来的欲望有些失控。  
烙印着黑色图案的手指攀上蓝色的风衣，维吉尔的衣服层层叠叠，但脱掉它们并没有要花费太多时间，V熟悉这身衣服的结构。而对付V的衣服不需要任何技巧，只需用手指勾住带子轻轻一扯，黑色的布料就会向两边滑落，露出掩藏于其中的消瘦躯体。  
“贫弱。”维吉尔垂眼俯瞰人性面深陷的锁骨窝与肋骨突出的轮廓。  
“拜你所赐。”V探出舌尖舔掉挂在嘴角的津液。  
“哼。”  
他们的唇重新贴到一起，很有默契的同时张开嘴迎接对方的探索，虽然他们还没有熟悉当前对象的节奏，但和第一次比明显从容了许多，有了享受的余地。维吉尔不常经历这样温柔缠绵的亲吻，他几次习惯性的想要撕咬对方的唇舌，都被V捏住颌骨制止。被控制的感觉让维吉尔颇为不满，他露出恐吓的神情，而V只对此回以假笑。现在的他可没有超人的恢复力，并不打算用疼痛与鲜血助兴。  
V的舌尖灵巧的扫过维吉尔的上膛，酥痒的感觉自大脑极近的地方扩散开来，引起一阵战栗。人性面冰凉的有着骨瓷般质感的手指在他的皮肤上轻巧的游移，带走一丝温度，又留下一团火焰。这感觉对维吉尔来说是陌生的，他和但丁间的碰触总是重到足以留下痕迹，仿佛只有这样，他们才能确认彼此的存在。  
引火的手指已经顺着腰线滑进了腰带里侧，维吉尔的呼吸声逐渐变得低沉，他习惯克制自己的反应，却也知道隐瞒在这里毫无用处。就像他不用看就清楚身下人颤抖包含了多少渴望一样，他们了解彼此，藏得再深也会被一眼看穿。  
维吉尔拿起那瓶叫润滑剂的东西，一只手摸索着打开瓶盖，另一只手去扯V的裤子。对方喘息着抬起胯骨配合他。维吉尔没用过这个，他凭感觉把那尖尖的瓶口戳入自己人性面紧闭的入口，一口气挤入大量的润滑剂。  
“你……！”V被突然灌入体内的冰凉刺激的绷紧了腰肌，“这不是这么用的！”  
“你要求太多了，所以那孩子才不愿意和你上床。”  
“哈，那你又为什么在这里。”  
“这可不是处在你这个立场时该说的话。”维吉尔的手指意有所指的抚上颤抖不断的入口。  
“等等。”  
“现在才想后悔？”骨节分明的手指已经没进去了一根。  
“不……嘶……”V眨眨眼睛，咬着嘴唇适应被侵入的感觉。这件事被尼禄知道的后果在他脑海里浮现了一秒，随即就被强行抛到了脑后。呵，他自找的，他又不是没给过他机会。V知道自己在赌气，不过那又如何？他自己选择让事情发展到现在的地步，并且倔强的不想回头。  
“我只是提醒你考虑清楚。”V没有显示出阻拦的意图，反而将腿张的更开方便他动作，弓起腰绷紧臀肌，让空虚了许久的穴壁殷勤的吮吸对方的手指，“我被你上完后，你估计就只能自己解决问题了。”  
“……”维吉尔看着自己人性面这幅任君采撷的模样沉默几秒，皱着眉头退了出来。  
V轻笑一声撑起身体，推着维吉尔的腰和他互换了上下。  
V低头亲吻另一个自身的脸颊、脖颈、锁骨——这具躯体的触感和他的男孩截然不同，这是维吉尔追逐一路获得的独属于他的力量。是自己拥有过的，也是已然失去的。但这样近在咫尺的碰触着这份强大时，V却没有感到太多不甘，他已经得到了属于自己的结果，而【自己】最初走上追寻力量的道路，渴望之物的源起或者说是本质也不过如此。  
他让亲吻的痕迹下移，露出犬齿试图在对方的胸肌上留下更深的痕迹。维吉尔皱着眉头把在自己胸部磨牙的脑袋按了下去，用眼神示意他别做多余的事。  
“你不如干脆去找根按摩棒。”V不爽的在维吉尔的大腿上咬了一口。  
他还未空闲带有余裕去教导另一个自己什么是情趣，只能认命的加快节奏。V伸手握住维吉尔硬挺的器官上下搓弄，另一只手则拨开早就湿的淫水泛滥的入口，伸出舌头舔了上去。  
“咕——！”维吉尔的头猛地扬了起来，他深吸一大口气用力咬住嘴唇，才避免自己发出更丢脸的声音。这感觉对他来说有些刺激过头了，湿热的舌尖在敏感的入口处打转，浅浅的刺入、撑开、扭转，却不触及深处，在满足对爱抚的渴望的同时撩拨起更可怕的欲望。  
“你、从哪学的……这个。”维吉尔确信自己的不曾获取这部分知识。  
“我只是在展示你儿子平时是怎么对他“父亲”的。”低沉的嗓音带着揶揄。  
“——！”  
维吉尔的身体瞬间绷紧，一阵战栗过后，咬牙切齿的磨牙声自头顶上方传来，这正是V要的效果。他没做过这个，但他被做过很多次。V其实……不太喜欢这个，即使他连更难堪的样子都被尼禄见过了，私密处被舔舐的事实仍能带给他难以言喻的羞耻与尴尬，但他得承认，这确实很爽，而他相信这也能让维吉尔很爽。  
“但丁没给你做过这个？”他还以为那个看着就不是个正经半魔的家伙，和另一个自身在床上玩的花样只会更多。  
“哼。”  
“没有润滑剂也没有其他……那你们的前戏都在做什么？”  
“我说过了，没有那个必要。”  
“他该对你温柔点。”V顿了一下，然后叹息，“你该允许他对你温柔点。”  
“——……”  
维吉尔想反驳什么，但话语在张嘴的同时就被脱口而出呻吟冲散，V张嘴直接吞下了他的阴茎，手指则没入湿软的穴口准确的找到了令他腰软的地方。这感觉既甜蜜欢愉又惶惑无助，没有争斗与较量，只是被碰了几下，身体就被抽走了力气，溢出喉咙的声音也越发不受自己控制。  
“够了，快点。”他攥住人性面的黑发逼迫对方抬起头来，要求快一点结束这个步骤。  
“我想我之前说过，我不想被夹断。”埋进穴口的手指已经增加到了三根，但裹紧指根的压力让V觉得还不是时候，“忍耐，维吉尔，你最擅长的。”  
低沉的嗓音配合着懒散的语调，着实令人恼火，可维吉尔已无暇顾及其他，阵阵快感从鼠蹊部扩散至全身，他下腹发紧，几乎快要因触摸攀上高潮。  
V重新吞下维吉尔的阴茎，手指在对方身体里摸索搅弄，他努力回想尼禄是怎么让自己尖叫出声的，并将之付诸于实践。  
情欲的气息萦绕在鼻尖，强烈的挑拨着欲望，V忍不住夹紧双腿磨蹭，伸手去摸自己同样湿淋淋的股缝。  
“唔……”  
纤长的睫毛颤抖，只靠手指满足不了深处的空虚，寂寞了太久的肉壁已经抽搐的发痛，可他还得先把完整的那个自己喂饱了，之后才能得到抚慰。  
哪怕那个孩子能在昨天晚上想起来，还有除了武器之外的存在需要他关注的话——  
酸涩感再一次浮上眼角，V咬紧嘴唇，一边加重手指在体内搅弄的力度，一边把额头埋入臂弯。  
维吉尔垂眼看着自己的人性面，一道淫靡的水光在洁白的大腿上淌成一道细线，滴到地上汇聚成了一小片水洼。这可比他灌进他身体里的润滑剂要多，而多出来的液体是什么，显然无需多问。一根骨甲层叠的尾巴伴随着蓝光从他的背后冒出，相对纤细的尖端探向V的两腿之间，却被抓住推向旁边。  
“谢谢，但我不想被捅穿肠子。”V清楚那玩意的锋利与力量，就算再怎么难耐，那也不是能往屁股里塞的东西。  
“……”  
银蓝的眼睛眯了起来，维吉尔的尾巴停在半空甩了甩，然后戳入床头柜的抽屉把它扯了出来。  
“你——……唔！”  
V看着对方拿出的东西睁大了眼睛，还没来及说什么就被捞起来咬住了嘴唇。他在另一个自身的怀里挣扎，可惜一如既往起不到任何作用，肉体的无力与脆弱在他诞生的那一瞬就已被注定，在体能上胜过别人对他来说太过困难。V被维吉尔按在怀里分开双腿，那个震动玩具被对方捏着顶上了他身体的入口。V无助的闭上双眼，颤抖着缩紧肩膀，可过来许久那东西都没有一点要进来的意思，只是稍稍撑开穴口，让难耐的欲望溢出更多。V抬起头，这才发现维吉尔正用带着半分挑衅的眼神看着自己。  
“啧。”  
V不爽咋舌，攥着床单的手收拢又放开，最终沉下腰，自己把玩具吞了进去。  
维吉尔压着V的手指推开了开关，作为回礼，V咬破了他的嘴唇。  
两具修长的躯体滚到了一起，完全硬起来了的阴茎顶在对方的小腹上摩擦，维吉尔捏着插在V屁股里的按摩棒抽动，而V则以同样的节奏刺激他体内脆弱的敏感处。  
不知从谁喉咙里滚出的低哑呻吟在房间里回荡，暧昧的红色染满了同样苍白的皮肤。  
“……够了！”维吉尔从牙缝里挤出咆哮，他从未尝试过如此长时间的等待，正戏还没有开始，理智却已要被燃断。此时他居然怀念起了但丁那被他暗地嫌弃的粗糙风格，痛苦与快乐都那么鲜明且强烈，不会如此令人焦灼。  
闻言V坐直了身体，他审视维吉尔的入口，被手指撑开的穴肉因始终得不到满足而可怜兮兮的颤抖着，看起来柔软且无害。  
“OK。”V舔舔嘴唇，回手把玩具从自己体内抽出去扔到一边，那震动让他腰软，如果刚进去就射出来，维吉尔估计会杀了他，“你清楚这件事瞒不住但丁的，对吧。”他在做最后的确认。  
“……”  
V意外的在另一个自身的脸上看到一丝僵硬，但那转瞬间就隐没在了傲慢的冷笑中。  
“但丁，他根本无关紧要。”维吉尔扬起下巴，“什么时候他可以决定我了？”  
“哈，我想也是。”V撑开维吉尔的双腿向上推去，“自己抓好。”

“嗯……”维吉尔咬着自己的嘴唇，呻吟声从唇齿的缝隙一声声泄露。他双手握着自己的大腿掰开成“M”字，露出隐秘处的入口，任由黑发的人性面肆意侵犯。  
从体内传来的满涨感让他恍惚，他终于再一次被填满了——维吉尔松开一只手抓住墨黑的发丝。但并不是被自己熟悉的那个人。  
不过这感觉已经足够好了，每一次摩擦与撞击都在他身体深处炸开猛烈而持久的快感，没有痛楚激起的疯狂也没有在争斗中沸腾的野性，这里只有纯粹的欲望，令思考渐渐麻痹。他是怎么开始这种事的？因为无休止的纠缠，还是夹杂在其中的挑衅？与打斗后带着征服意味的交合不同，在只有快感在体内流窜的现在，他只是单纯的打开身体任人使用，还对此感到享受。可是还不够，他还想要更激烈的——  
但丁……  
虽然现在伏在自己身上的不是那个人，但那个始作俑者却是一切的根源。  
但丁——  
维吉尔将自己的嘴唇咬出血珠，阻止那个名字在自己的人性面面前脱口而出。  
“对自己好一点，维吉尔，逞强不是个好习惯。”V低头舔掉顺着维吉尔唇角滑落的鲜血与津液的混合，“哪怕这对你来说不算什么。”  
V换了个角度，让顶端碾着那敏感的一点撑开湿软的穴肉，当似乎触及到了什么后继续挺腰，不顾被闷住的尖叫一直撞进最深处。V的唇角勾起一丝笑意，不论看起来的反应如何，是凶狠的瞪视还是威吓的低吼，他知道他喜欢这个。虽然没办法像但丁那样直接靠蛮力把维吉尔操到失神，但两人的喜好与敏感点如出一辙，取悦另一个自身对V来说并不是难事。  
如果说他们有什么区别，最明显也就是承受力的差异了。换句话说自己承受不住的，维吉尔可以享受它。  
纤细的手指摸到两人的交合处，在被完全撑开正艰难的吞吐着自己欲望的肌肉上打转。为了承受激烈程度非人的性交，维吉尔的身体早已学会了如何快速适应侵入体内的异物，以及如何分泌大量的淫液保护自己。V随手一抹就摸到了一手的湿滑，看起来不需要额外的润滑出场了。  
“你想做什么？”  
V把自己退了出去，只留顶端撑开入口，同时让两根手指顶上那里。  
“你会喜欢的事情。”  
V眨着眼睛露出尼禄式的真挚，然后挺腰，手指和阴茎一同没入了维吉尔的身体，在撞击深处的同时扣击脆弱又敏感的腺体。  
“唔——！！！”  
维吉尔的声音徒然拔高，喉咙里咕噜着近乎哭泣的气音，他一边咆哮着滚出去一边弓起柔韧的腰，V不得不把暗影放出来用尖刺将对方禁锢在床上才得以继续。吮吸着阴茎的穴壁痉挛着绞紧，V辛苦的喘息，一边压制对方一边动作，他的体力根本坚持不了太久，好在维吉尔已经被他逼到了极限。  
床架不堪重负的摇晃止于嘶哑的低吟和肉体碰撞的声音，V倒在维吉尔的身上，暗影化作黑雾重新附着上他的皮肤。  
被你认为毫无用处随手抛弃的东西操到高潮的感觉如何？  
V想这么问，但他知道和对方相处的分寸要怎么把握，真正会死的事情他是不会去做的。  
剧烈的心跳随着体温的回落而逐渐恢复正常，高潮的余韵让人懒散又倦怠，V伏在维吉尔的肩膀上，整个人浸在一种舒适的麻木感中，似乎连后方的饥渴都不那么明显了。他半阖着眼睛，甚至有些犯困。再休息一下就从这里爬起来——正当V这么想的时候，他的屁股被抓着抬了起来，猛地向下压去。  
“维吉尔——！！！”  
后穴在瞬间被贯穿，疼痛与快感直窜脑髓。V直接从维吉尔身上弹了起来，又因为四肢发软摔了回去，他挣扎着抬起头来，可还未来得及开口，对方就攥着他的胯骨又往下按了一截。最深处的粘膜被毫无预警的狠狠撞击，深绿的眼睛瞬间噙满泪水，V哑着嗓子惨叫，伏在另一个自身的胸口蜷起身体啜泣。  
即使不提魔人的特殊体质，维吉尔的体力也比V好上太多，他先一步从高潮的冲击中缓过神来，然后迅速转换角色，报复般的狠狠进入了对方的身体。如果不是自行扩张过又用玩具适应过，V觉得自己现在大概已经受伤了。  
“受不了了？”维吉尔托起V的下巴，水光涟涟的绿眼睛对他怒目而视。  
“滚出去！”  
“你确定？”  
“……”黑色的眉毛紧紧皱起，V抿了抿嘴唇，最终咬着牙撑起身体，“我自己动。”  
火热的温度填满了空虚的体内，即使疼痛不堪恼怒不已，久违充实感仍让V舍不得放开体内的硬物。他小心翼翼的挪动膝盖，撑着维吉尔的腹肌提起臀部，自己摆动腰胯吞吐那尺寸可观的巨物。  
前一次高潮的余裕还未从体内散尽，V的内壁因快感而抽搐着，又因为维吉尔的进入而被强行碾开。V努力挺直酸软的腰，变换着角度寻找自己的敏感点，声音逐渐变得甜腻，这场性事本身就是为了满足欲望而存在，他不打算让自己遗憾。这不是他熟悉的也不是他真正渴望的，但对于缓解焦躁而言，足够了。  
“尼禄……哈……”  
V小声的呼唤着不在这里的人，维吉尔顶了几下腰提醒对方是谁在操他，但收到的回应只有颤抖的呜咽，V的眼神已经开始涣散。  
所以，自己的人性面平时就是这幅样子躺在自己儿子身下的？  
这个认知让维吉尔感到莫名焦躁，动作的幅度也随之增大。  
“轻……慢点……嘶……不想，你先别动、啊——！”  
V断断续续的呻吟着，对人类的身体来说，刚射过一次的阴茎没那么快恢复状态，被操了一阵后也只是半软着抬起了头，顶端随着每一次深入溢出半透明的液体。但快感的堆叠不会因此停下，酸胀麻痒的感觉从腰部扩散开来，他猛的咬住自己的手指，在没有怜惜的进出中被送上了浑身战栗的干性高潮。  
纤细的身体又一次倒在了维吉尔的身上，这一次他没有再恶意的欺负自己的人性，反而抚摸着他的脊背，等他恢复过来。  
够了。  
终于喘回一口气的V抬起头，这温柔超出了他对【自己】的认知，反而有些无法适应。可正当V想要开口的时候，视线余光扫到的一抹蓝色让他猛然僵住了动作。  
半开的房门前，尼禄站在那里。  
他什么时候在那里的？他在那里多久了？  
情欲搅扰了意识，蒙蔽了感知。而从维吉尔瞬间绷紧的肌肉来看，对方也才发现门外的人。

“我们回来的正是时候？”但丁从尼禄身后伸手推开门，靠在门框上吹了声口哨。  
因为新设计糟糕的耐久导致今天的测试提前结束，本想难得的休息一下陪陪另一个人，没想到居然有一份意外惊喜在家里等着他们。  
尼禄没有说话，他迟疑了一下，还是抬腿走进了屋里。但丁跟在他身后。  
V的头深深的低垂着，维吉尔的脑袋则转向一边。他们身上满是痕迹，一个的屁股里含着另一个的阴茎，另一个被艹开了的后穴还在往外淌对方的精液。但是在谁都看不见的角度，有人意味不明的勾起了嘴角。  
“有何感想。”但丁问。  
“什么？”  
“出轨现场？”  
“呃……我说不好，但是我父亲和我父亲——其实这该算是自慰？”尼禄迷茫的眨着一双狗狗眼，表情几乎可以用无辜来形容。  
？！！！！  
等……不、停！这展开不对？！说好的恼羞成怒呢？说好的委屈心碎呢？！说好的带着怒意的激烈的这样那样呢？！！！  
尼禄走过床边，却没有停留，他走向墙边的沙发坐了下去，满脸的迷茫和困惑。  
银蓝和深绿的眼睛同时睁大，维吉尔和V看向对方，他们看到了同样的震惊和难以置信。  
你儿子在想什么？！！  
也是你儿子，谢谢！！！  
“就是这样，不用在意我们，你们继续。”  
但丁。  
但丁。  
嘛。  
嘛。  
他弟弟脑子有问题他也不是第一天知道了。  
但丁迈着悠哉的步伐走过来，从抽屉里拿出了另一个尺寸更加可观的玩具，抬手塞进维吉尔流着V的精液的屁股里，还顺便打开了开关。之后便坐到了沙发的另一侧。  
维吉尔剧烈的哆嗦了一下，他狠狠瞪向但丁，又在视线触及尼禄的身影后猛的闭上了眼睛。  
玩具的嗡嗡声不知尴尬的在房间里回响着，V的后穴随着肌肉的僵硬一同收紧，前后均被快感夹击的维吉尔下意识动腰，逼的身上的人泄出了难以克制的声音。  
他们再一次看向对方。  
哈。  
V皱着眉头扬起嘴角，眼角染上了不同于情欲的红色，他低头亲吻另一个自身。  
如果他们想看，那就让他们看。  
而维吉尔回应了他的吻。  
同样修长的肢体枝蔓扭结般的纠缠在了一起，玩具的震动声中逐渐混入了粘腻的摩擦声与低沉的喘息声。维吉尔和V用于之前完全不同的风格拥抱着彼此，相互抚摸，相互亲吻。维吉尔的手指顺着V的脊椎滑下去，握住挺翘的臀肉揉捏，V则用手按着维吉尔体内的玩具，托起对方臀部引导他抽插自己的节奏。两个人的阴茎顶在对方的小腹上，硬挺的乳粒也挤在一起相互摩擦，从唇齿纠缠间泄露出来的声音变得越来越甜腻。  
“在想什么？”但丁问尼禄。他张着大腿靠在沙发上，毫不掩饰自己的被顶的凸起的裆部。从进来后尼禄就没有出过声，只是静静的看着眼前的一切，似乎在思考什么难以理解的问题。这一切实在是刺激过头了，这孩子的大脑已经宕机了也说不不定。  
“……”尼禄不自在的扭动了一下身子，眼底的迷茫依旧没有褪去。  
他看着眼前的情景。两具艺术品般的躯体交叠在一起相互索取，明明是火热的场景，却有种无法亵渎不可侵犯的神圣感。  
“我只是在想，这大概就是妮可经常挂在嘴边的……”他迟疑着开口，“尊い？”然后吐出一个日语单词的发音。  
“……什么东西？”但丁的眼皮抽了一下，他发现自己有点跟不上年轻人的思维。  
“其实我也不理解，就是感觉应该用在这里……”  
“呃………………”

  
TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 停在这里也想问下，你们要看换妻么……


	3. Chapter 3

房间里的温度在飞速的升高的同时又快速降低。  
堪称完美的两具躯体纠缠在一起纠葛缠绕的画面当然足够火热，但其中流淌的空气却越发僵硬。  
V环着维吉尔的脖颈咬着他的耳垂，抬起腰将对方的阴茎重新抵上微张的入口，落下时却犹豫了一下，让火热的硬物顺着臀缝滑了过去。他的身体已从不应期中缓了过来，在充斥周遭的淫靡气息中再一次开始发软发热，只是顶端摩擦过入口处这一下就足以让他内里缩紧汁水外溢，但接下来他却只是伏在维吉尔的胸口上缩紧身体，迟迟没有下一个动作。  
从V的角度看不到但丁和尼禄，但他能感到两人的视线正落在他的身体上，这无形的碰触让他浑身僵硬，异样刺激似乎比维吉尔的抚摸还要强烈。V咬着嘴唇压抑呻吟的冲动，颤抖的睫毛下面盖着摇晃的水光。  
为什么只在那里看着？为什么还在那里看着？  
他真要在尼禄面前让维吉尔操自己么……又或者该问尼禄真的想看维吉尔操自己？  
“你在走神。”维吉尔捏住人性面的下巴，将音量控制在两个人范围内，“别忘了你为什么会在这里。”  
他在V的屁股上掐了一把，然后握着对方的臀肉坚定而不容拒绝的压向自己的阴茎。V本能的挣了一下，可惜毫无用处，后面的小口柔软且温顺的接纳了对方的进入。饥渴的内里再一次吞下火热的温度，V在被撑开填满的快感中浑身颤栗，呻吟从咬紧的嘴唇缝隙泄出。尼禄的视线仿佛将他全身的敏感度一下子调到了最高值，他明明紧张到僵硬，可以说完全不在做爱的状态里，却比以往的任何一次都要快的在快感的冲击下溃不成军，在断断续续的呻吟中涣散了目光。  
维吉尔同样紧咬着嘴唇，他的自尊心本不允许他在但丁面前露出在逞强的证据，但只要稍稍张嘴，他有预感自己将再没有机会克制住声音。V湿软的好像发情般的小穴把他吸的太舒服，同时还被震动扭转的玩具顶撞内里，那东西在他撑起腰时往外滑出一截，又在落下时埋入深处，每一次都狠狠碾过他的敏感点。过载的快感充斥身体，维吉尔忍的眼眶发红，还是控制不住的扭起了腰臀。他不想知道自己在但丁眼里看起来是什么样子，更不想知道尼禄又在用怎样的目光注视自己。他的感官变得前所未有的敏锐，违背自身的意志将从另一边传来的呼吸声与细微的布料摩擦声悉数捕获，转换成阵阵酥麻与刺痒，现在的维吉尔敏感的仿佛连与空气的碰触都能使他颤抖。  
这是一场极其愚蠢、愚蠢、愚蠢、愚蠢、愚蠢然后愚蠢以及愚蠢的博弈，不知为什么会以这种方式开始，也不知最终会以何种方式结束。  
V后面缩紧的频率在逐渐加快，而维吉尔也在多重快感的夹击下越发难以维续，但两个人却都选择了忍耐。谁都不想做打破现状的那个，哪怕这只会给自己徒增辛苦，也要咬着牙自掘坟墓。  
为什么还没反应？为什么还不过来？  
维吉尔瞪着人性面颤抖的绿瞳，泪珠从其中滑落滴入他的眼中，他仍眼都不眨的直视上方，克制自己转头去看但丁的冲动。累积的快感和焦躁让他越发难以控制自己的动作，V手腕被他紧攥住的地方皮肤泛白，估计事后免不了留下一圈青紫。  
又是一个没能控制住力度的顶撞，V的身体被整个顶了起来，又因为双手被抓着双腿也早就被操的失去了支撑身体的力气，而连逃离的方法都没有，全程吞着狰狞的凶器，他忍不住昂起头尖叫出声。  
“嘶——！”尼禄瞬间从沙发上蹦了起来。  
“嘘~”但丁抓住了他的肩膀，眨眨眼睛示意现在还不是时候。  
“……”尼禄不安的挣扎了一下，而此时V尾音的颤抖已经重回甜腻，他还是纠结又迷茫的被按回了原处。  
但丁————————！！！！！！！！！  
同样的咆哮同时在两个人的心中回荡，传奇恶魔猎人瞬间在想象的世界中被肢解的七零八落，而他本人却在窃窃的笑。  
机会难得啊机会难得~  
但丁捏着下巴微笑，眯起眼睛舔了舔嘴唇。  
他老哥或许还以为他掩藏的很好，完全没有意识到自己看起来究竟是什么样子。  
泛红的眼眶中一双银蓝的眸子柔软又湿润，早就没了平日的冷傲，不论是眉头蹩起的幅度还是嘴角绷起的线条都被情欲软化了三分，看上去完全是求而不得的难耐。两条笔直有力的长腿屈着，无意识的张的大开，露出吮吸着玩具的泥泞的入口。他双腿上的每一块肌肉都颤抖着绷紧，脚趾勾着床单，架起下身让玩具外露的尾端抵在床垫子上，腰臀以极为色情的方式扭动着，分辨不出是在逃离过于强烈的震动，还是想让那刺激更精准的贴上自己的敏感点。  
虽然一声不吭，不过但丁知道他老哥现在舒服的要死，尤其每每V的体重落下连带玩具狠狠碾入深处的时候，那雪白的大腿内侧发抖颤的样子，昭示着维吉尔已被推上高潮的边缘徘徊的事实。只是仅止于此还无法让他老哥得到满足，但丁熟悉维吉尔喜欢的节奏，清楚对方此时正在渴望怎样的刺激，他当然可以可以给他想要的东西，让他哥在顷刻间尖叫着射精，不过但丁并不打算将之付之于行动。他可没打算像身边孩子似的，温柔的把眼前发生的事情算成“自慰”，他亲爱的哥哥需要一点惩罚，比如在儿子的注视下做出更努力的“邀请”。  
其实但丁自己也硬的发痛，不过他知道维吉尔现在比他更加焦灼，而他还可以用别的东西抚慰欲望，比如欣赏两具完美的躯体以这般姿态纠缠在一起的珍贵画面。  
在这个角度观察深陷情欲的中的兄长，对但丁来说新鲜感十足，毕竟之前就算把张着腿挨操的维吉尔抱到镜子面前，也只会以破碎的镜子和身上新鲜的通风良好的血洞作为结局。维吉尔况且如此，人性面的那边就更不用说了，这可是但丁第一次见到这个模样的V。  
V是维吉尔人性的那半，也是只有人性部分的维吉尔。  
从理论上讲他应该比本体温和许多，而事实上V也确实比维吉尔更加乐于表达也更加感情外露，但对但丁来说，或者只对但丁来说，对方却并没有变得更好交流。大抵是因为自己在那时有些糟糕的态度，再加上一些执着和部分寄宿于血脉中的共鸣随着恶魔的那半消失不见了，V对他的态度一直有些游离，掩藏在冷笑下的想法比维吉尔更难以捉摸。对方虽然也是自己的“哥哥”，却始终明确的站在某条界限的另一边，但丁一直试图和对方搞好关系，却也一直不得其法。  
现在居然以这种形式“加深”了对对方的了解，但丁有那么一点想要苦笑。  
不过也不错不是么？毕竟保养眼睛的效果相当之好。  
V的身体消瘦的让人心惊，不过臀部和大腿的线条看起来触感优良，腰胯间的弧度也相当适宜抓握，与观感上的脆弱不同，他的躯体显示出与之完全相反的柔韧性，以及对激烈性事的良好适应性。如果不是他哥人性面的体质天赋异禀，那大概就是——  
但丁看了一眼从进门起就是这个迷茫表情不知道在想什么的尼禄。  
那大概就是他为了这个孩子拼命努力过了吧。  
“真好啊——”但丁托着脸颊，将尾音拉的很长。  
“哈？”  
“这个~”但丁挥挥手示意眼前的画面。如果说实话，说他很羡慕V会为了尼禄努力打开自己，希望他老哥能学学自己人性的话，估计这时候他脑门上已经捅进一排幻影剑了。  
“……”尼禄皱起眉头抿了抿嘴唇，没有回答。  
“怎么，害羞了，你反射弧是不是有点长。”但丁笑的揶揄，凑过去戳侄子这个时候才开始泛红的脸颊。  
“操你的、不是！没有、啧——！”尼禄拍掉但丁的手，“你确定现在要聊天么？？”  
他看了一眼床上纠缠的躯体又瞥了一眼但丁鼓起裤裆，鞋底不自然的碾了两下地板，似乎现在才意识到自己身体的反应。作为一个身体健康的好青年，置身于快要满溢出房间的情欲中他怎么可能心无波澜，只是看着那两个人爱抚对方的样子，他却有种其中并不需要再多出个自己的感觉。  
这似乎不是应该在看到自己的“父亲们”在做爱时出现的想法，不过当自己和V搞到一起去以后，好像这层关系也没什么人在乎了。  
“只是看着有点无聊，对吧？”但丁看着尼禄同样撑的紧绷绷的裆部，朝那里伸出了手，“你可以学会享受这个情趣的，Kid~”  
“你滚！”

那个笨蛋在做什么？！那两个笨蛋在做什么？？！  
维吉尔咬住自己嘴唇的力度又重了几分，后槽牙挤在一起碾磨出声。感受着熟悉的气息却感不到熟悉的碰触，身体在越发敏感的同时也越发难以满足。  
忍耐了太久的维吉尔已不愿再等待，可当他想就这么攀上顶点时却惊恐的发现，不论如何努力只都能游离在那一线之外，无法到达另一边的解脱。后穴震动带来的感觉从酥麻变成了刺痒，裹住前端的紧缩也在越加频繁的节奏下变成了某种拷问，他全身都浸在快感之中，被不断堆叠的欲望压到窒息却找不到宣泄的出口。  
不过无法达到高潮的人并不只有他一个，V闭着眼睛发抖，在快感的折磨下呻吟。内里已经紧缩到抽搐，还要承受毫无怜惜的凶狠顶撞，可这具已经习惯了靠后面高潮的身体却始终无法攀上最后的顶峰，一些难以用言语形容的细微差异妨碍了他的释放，让他只能在目光的注视下重复着呻吟与颤抖。V想伸手抚慰前端，可两只手都被维吉尔紧紧的攥着，挣都挣不开。  
“呜、……尼、……尼禄——！”V终于还是叫出来了，他已经快要疯了。   
“啧——！”  
维吉尔眉头狠皱，快速抬手捂住了V的嘴，于是一声声呼唤在瞬间变成了沉闷的呜咽。  
但是已经晚了。  
压在身体上的重量一轻，接着他握住V的手也被人拉开。  
“年轻人就是急躁——”但丁看着尼禄把V抱进怀里然后被勾着脖子吻住，耸耸肩也把自己兄长发软的身体拉到了身下，他低头直视对方凶狠的瞪视，一双灰蓝的眼睛里盛满了笑意，“不过游戏时间也该结束了，维吉尔。”  
“但丁——”  
维吉尔的声音哑的可怕，隐忍的颤抖被他死死压住，于是从胸腔深处滚出的低沉嗓音就只剩下了威慑。只可惜这努力和他自己发红的眼眶和颤抖的大腿根出现在一个画面里时，已起不到任何实际作用。  
“看起来你享受了一段愉快的时光。”  
但丁摸了摸维吉尔还含着玩具的入口，湿哒哒的爱液沾满了他的手指。维吉尔猛地哆嗦了一下，两条长腿拼命并拢夹住他的胳膊，攥住他的衣领一把拽到面前，鼻尖对鼻尖，眼神凶恶。  
“但丁！”  
压低到极限声音已掩藏不住颤抖，而但丁甚至在里面听出了那么一丝示弱的意味。他当然知道是什么让维吉尔如此紧张——  
尼禄还在这里，这位还在苦恼父子关系的新晋老父亲当然不想在自己儿子面前被操到尖叫。可惜现在已由不得维吉尔的意愿，他老哥既然做出了选择也享受了半天，现在自然要开始承受一切的后果了。就像之前说的，他可没尼禄那么好心，游戏时光之后，当然是大家喜闻乐见的惩罚时间。  
“HI~KID~”但丁转头看向旁边还在检查V的状况的尼禄，“既然你老爹和他人性想玩点刺激的，不如我们也玩点特殊的如何？”  
“但——唔！！！！！！”  
蓝色的幻影剑瞬间成型，直指但丁后心。而心脏被如此胁迫的人只是挑了挑眉毛，捏住按摩棒的底端飞快的抽出然后狠狠的捅了进去。维吉尔的身体直接从床垫上弹起来在半空中绷紧成弓，幻影剑也随之变成了四散的魔力碎片。  
“……你的兴趣真的有点恶劣，但丁。”尼禄迟疑了一会儿才开口。  
“不敢？还是没有自信？”但丁仍是那副表情，但语气里的揶揄让人无比恼火。  
“操你的但丁！”尼禄回给他一个中指，他的脾气可不支持他容忍如此直白的对男人自尊的挑衅，况且——  
“尼、尼禄？”清明重新回到了V的眼中，他深绿的眸子不安的睁大，惊讶的发现，尼禄居然把他放回了床上。  
“你这次玩过火了，V。”  
“……”  
男孩熟悉的嗓音在耳边响起，V紧紧闭上眼睛，因为其中不熟悉的部分浑身颤抖。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就……这次还是没写完……  
我下回一定让他们干上——！  
2K正主2K换妻然后完结！【握拳】


End file.
